


Do What We Want to, Doll face

by toxisity



Category: Kellic
Genre: Abuse, Based on a Pierce the Veil Song, Bottom Kellin Quinn, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Fanfic, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, peirce the veil, vic fuentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxisity/pseuds/toxisity
Summary: kellin Quinn x vic Fuentes xxxxxxxshy kellin, submissive and a momma's boy. has moved to a new school, and a new city to escape his abusive dad, things hardly change when he's the target of Dallon weekes constantly bullied but could Dallon be hiding something..kellin is mistaken for a girl and is abused by Dallon, meanwhile, popular vic, extrovert and liked by all, captain of the baseball team,  falls for kellin, but kellin insists he's straight.something soon strikes between kellic and vic, but will they stay together.. a kellic love story and finding your sexuality story.(note: I recently  switched over from wattpad so I'm sorry if i do things a little differently)
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn, dallon weekes/kellin quinn
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

kellin

Keep your head down. keep your head down. keep it down. I brush my fingers through my shoulder-length hair and keep my eyes on my converse. it's crowded as hell, and eventually, I'll have to look up to find my locker, I look up but avoid eye contact with everyone, I sigh in relief as I find it, all solace drains as I realize it's next to a bunch of jocks, I focus on the combination and throwing my books inside. Was moving to a new school in the middle of November really a good idea, especially since im a freshman as is? I feel a hand on my shoulder and cringe at the feeling, I can't handle physical contact..not after dad left. im glad he did.

*two weeks ago*

"Damn it, woman. Do you ever shut the fuck up! " his mom stood in fear of her husband who towered above the 5'2 frame, he was only 5'10 , but he was drunk, and he got rough when he drank. kellin was tired of it, he was afraid of hid dad, but was more afraid of dying by his hand, he watched his dad, throw another beer bottle at her, for kellin ..this, was the last straw.

(switching pov ik ik )

He woke from his flashback, with tears down his cheeks, the boy across from his face stared at him, and for a split, second kellin saw sadness in his eyes, then it quickly faded and the mockery picked up again, kellin had enough, he turned to leave these idiots but was pulled back by Dallon, "where are you going babe, the fun is just starting. " kellin felt his breath in his ear, the fresh minty smell was all he could take, he was uncomfortable and had never been insanely close to a guy this hot. hot? what was he thinking, sure the guy was a looker but it wasn't his place to say so, he liked girls, kellin was sure he liked girls, he did, but he felt oddly comfortable with him, too comfortable... 

"dude, just let me go alright?" kellin asked, damn his voice, he probably mistook him for a girl, people usually did, "I'm a boy okay!? he screamed as one of Dallon's friends punched him in his stomach, they all laughed and Dallon finally let him go. "don't think you're off the hook princess. " 

That's when Vic saw him...


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic meets kellin

vic 

Vic couldn't stop staring, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him, the new boy, he was about 5'7, with shaggy brown hair that hung around his eyes, kind of skinny but those eyes..   
A deep brown, they pulled him in, he twirled the basketball on his finger and smiled at the shy boy, he could not keep down the adrenaline rushing through his body. Kellin did not smile back. Instead he turned away, Tony clapped him on the back and told him to get back to earth, but all he could think about was the brown eyed angel he saw before. Only he wasn't the only one who saw him.. dallon was a football star, and much popular, but vic was pretty popular too..

He'd finished with his practice for the night and was walking through the school, heading for the parking lot for his car, when he passed the band room, he had heard someone singing, he was just going to ignore it and head home since it was already late, but it was a song he knew, by nevershoutnever, and the way they sang it was too hard to resist, he opened the door a crack and saw the boy from before, kellic? kelvin? he had forgotten his name, but he could never forget those eyes. The boy stared dead at him and stopped singing, vic cleared his throat and tried not to look like an idiot, he flashed a smile and nodded, "your'e a pretty great singer.." he piped up, the boy blushed and muttered thanks, vic leaned against the doorway and stared, not knowing what to say, " shouldn't you be at home now?" he asked. 

wrong thing to say. the boys eyes instantly seemed sad, vic wished he could take it back, the boy looked at him and muttered " yah, i should be going..see ya." grabbed his backpack quickly and glided past vic, who in turn yelled "hey im vic by the way" 

the boy spun around but continued running backwards, shaggy hair flying in his eyes, he brushed it away and hollered" the name's kellin"


End file.
